¡Entrar al Daze no es divertido!
by Oneshenti
Summary: El era Jin –tambien conocido como Shizen no Teki – P-, era famoso por su saga de "Kagerou Days / Project " . Pero…¿Qué pasaria si Jin, terminara dentro de la dimensión de Kagerou Days / Project? ¿Jin conocera mas sobre el comportamiento de los personajes que el mismo creo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, cabe destacar, yo no escribi esto, lo escribio una Amigis querida y befy(?) asi que los respectivos creditos para ella uwu**_

_**Ademas de que cabe destacar que la Serie/Saga NO NOS PERTENECE, le pertenece a Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) solo hacemos esto por diversion y entretenimiento uwu.**_

* * *

En cierto lugar de el mundo, para ser precisos, en Japón, en cierto lugar llamado Tokio, en un determinado departamento, una personita, de nombre Jin, se encontraba "trabajando" en su famosa saga de nombre Kagerou Days, pero algo interrumpía su esfuerzo.

O alguien, mejor dicho.

–…¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Por favor…– Miró con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa mientras observaba a su acompañante. Quien estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá, mientras el se encontraba en su computadora, haciendo algunos trabajos, al otro extremo del mismo.

Y en esos momentos, la escena de siempre transcurría. Un Shidu abrazando amorosamente un mini-peluche de Konoha.

Realmente le perturbaba como llegaba a ser el pelirrojo…

–¿Qué? Tu te vistes como el virgen de Shintaro-kun y nadie te dice nada…–Shidu lo miro de reojo, mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de el peluche con total cariño.

Jin -tambien conocido como Shizen no Teki–P- dejo la computadora en la mesa que estaba enfrente suyo, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a el de la bufanda.

–¡Pero yo no me la paso haciéndole mimos a un peluche! – Grito Jin, mientras señalaba el objeto inanimado que estaba en las manos de Shidu.

–No lo escuches, Konoha, el simplemente esta celoso de que yo si te tengo y el no tiene a Seto~…– Restregó el peluche del albino en su propia cara, mientras Jin lo miraba estupefacto.

El castaño termino suspirando mientras sonreía, viendo la ironica escena de todos los días. Hacia ya tiempo que se había acostumbrado a los constantes cariños que le hacia Shidu a el peluche…o a cualquier cosa que tuviera a Konoha.

Tomo la laptop nuevo, y volvió a escribir, mientras que hacia algunas muecas a la vez que escribía.

–¿Hmm? – Dejo la computadora en la mesa nuevamente, mientras veía a su compañero –¿Qué sucede? –

–Bueno…¿Que pasara…?... ya sabes… ¿Cuándo termines toda la historia? – Shidu lo miro un poco curioso, puesto que esa duda la había tenido desde hacía tiempo, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle.

Jin lo miro, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Se recostó en el sofá, cerro sus ojos y suspiro.

–Yo...no lo se…–

–…Que respuesta mas genial…– Menciono Shidu con sarcasmo, mientras volvía a ver su peluche de Konoha – Aunque, bueno, falta mucho…muy apenas a finalizado el anime, el manga continua, y la novela igual…queda mucho para ver de Konoha~…

Se reincorporo con lentitud, y volvió a tomar la laptop, para volver a escribir. Tenia que apresurarse para la fecha de entrega de la novela, puesto que desde hacía tiempo, la saga de había vuelto muy famosa y muy exigente para su beneficio y desgracia.

–Oi, Jin-san… ¿Cuándo es la fecha de entrega de la novela? Tengo algunas imágenes terminadas…– Al parecer, su amigo también había pensado en lo mismo.

–15 de agosto…– Murmuro el castaño, a la vez que seguía escribiendo.

Hasta que milisegundos después, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

Jin dejo de escribir, Shidu dejo de acariciar a Konoha, ambos se miraron, con la sorpresa impregnada en sus rostros.

–Que ironía…– Rio Shidu, mientras de nuevo, el peluche de Konoha se llevaba su atención.

–Y que lo digas…– Dijo Jin. Bien, era de las coincidencias de la vida…

Pero esperen…

–Shidu…

–¿Si?

–¿Qué dia es hoy?... –Miro al pelirrojo sin ninguna expresión.

–14 de agosto…– Respondió Shidu, encogiéndose de hombros.

…

Mierda.

–¡Waah! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Como pude ser tan olvidadizo!? – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, uno agarro apresurado su computadora, y otro se puso los zapatos para poder salir del apartamento e irse a terminar su trabajo.

–¡Disculpe las molestias Jin-san! ¡M-Me voy! ¡Waah! ¡Aun me faltan dibujos! – Salió casi matándose Shidu, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Esos dos, si que eran un par de despistados.

* * *

El sol brillaba con total esplendor. Los pájaros volaban con felicidad. Los niños jugaban felizmente. Los perros ladraban y los gatos maullaban.

Mientras un Jin y un Shidu iban corriendo sin detenerse por nada.

–¿¡Quieres apresurarte!? ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ¡Tenemos que tomar el taxi en este preciso momento! – Grito el castaño, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, a la vez que Shidu iba intentando seguir el paso

Si no se apresuraban, las cosas iban a ir muy mal, y en esos momentos no se sentía de humor para soportar reclamos de su editor.

¿Por qué Shidu iba a su lado? Simple, le pidió que lo acompañara a la entrega de la novela, para que así se sintiera con total seguridad -cosa que era una mentirilla de cierta forma, puesto que, quería que ambos fueran regañados y asi no sentir tan feo-. Primero no quería, porque, bueno, estaba cansado, se había desvelado casi toda la noche haciendo los dibujos, por lo que quería tener una hermosa siesta en su sofá.

Pero eso acabo cuando la nación de Jin-san ataco.

Jin-san maldito.

Y tampoco ayudaba el calor que se sentía en la ciudad. Era un sofocante y asfixiante calor.

La gente los miraba como si fueran marcianos, pues no todos los días veías a un chingo con un jersey rojo corriendo como loco, seguido de un chico pelirrojo que con semejante calor se encontraba usando una bufanda de líneas blancas y azules.

–'Locos' – Pensaba la gente al verlos.

Sin importarles las miradas de las personas, siguieron corriendo, hasta que por fin, divisaron un taxi.

–¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! – Agito la mano con evidente desesperación, haciendo que el dueño del vehículo lo viera por el espejo retrovisor.

–'¿Lleva un Jersey con este calor?' – El conductor miro estupefacto a Jin, mientras este abría la puerta y murmuraba un "gracias", a la vez que Shidu hacia lo mismo que el castaño. –'¿¡Lleva una bufanda!?' – El conductor, sin la menor vergüenza, se levanto un poco de su asiento y los miro a ambos, recibiendo miradas de confusión y desinterés.

–¿Qué? – Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–N-Nada…– Se acomodo en su lugar y pregunto.–¿A dónde quieren que los lleve?

–¡A la Editorial Enterbrain, por favor! – Jin grito mientras veía con un deje de desesperación al conductor.

–¡E-Esta bien! – Arranco el auto y empezó a prestar atención al camino que tenia enfrente, para no tener la desdicha de atropellar a alguien.

Los otros dos, se concentraron en una cosa diferente cada uno. Shidu saco su cuaderno de dibujo y Jin se puso a escuchar música, cada quien tenia su propio método de relajación, puesto que tenían que llegar calmados a la Editorial para prepararse por los gritos que vendrían en camino.

Jin comenzó a buscar otra canción en su iphone, encontró "Summertime record" y se le hizo bien escucharla.

Miro por la ventana, viendo de vez en cuando, publicidad de su historia. Jamás hubiera creído que su historia se convertiría en algo tan grande, ciertamente, fue muy reconfortante que todo su esfuerzo diera frutos. Ah~ aun recordaba cuando grabo Jinzou Enemy*, fue el inicio total de su caótica -pero querida- historia.

De hecho, aquella canción fue la que provoco que conociera a Shidu, cosa de la que nunca se arrepentirá, pues a pesar de que Shidu es su socio , es también su amigo - muy extraño- pero es su amigo a fin de cuentas.

Al pensar en Shidu, Jin miro a su acompañante, y lo que vio, hizo que lo viera con una cara de "no puede ser"

El pelirrojo, a pesar de que el automóvil estaba en movimiento, se las había arreglado para hacer un dibujo de Konoha abrazando una brocheta gigante.

–…– Shidu seguía sonriente, dibujando al albino con total dedicación, hasta que sintio una salvaje mirada en su persona, por lo que volteo a ver al responsable de aquella mirada– ¿Qué sucede?

Jin se rio levemente – No, nada…– Echo un suspiro, era obvio que Shidu adoraba al albino

Shidu volvió a lo suyo, por lo que Jin hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el taxista se detuvo.

–Bien, aquí es– Jin y Shidu abrieron las puertas, estaban a punto de bajarse hasta que una voz les detuvo – ¿Bien, quien paga? – El conductor los miro a ambos.

Jin empezó a buscar con desesperación su dinero, pero sus bolsillos eran un agujero negro, por lo que, no pudo encontrarlo. Al final, una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa de Jin, le hizo saber a Shidu que tendría pagar.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro.

Después de dar la cantidad pedida, ambos salieron del taxi, vieron como el taxi se iba en silencio, hasta que Shidu rompió el vacio que se hacia.

–No te preocupes, yo te pagare la comida~– Shidu recupero su animo con lo dicho, miro su reloj unos instantes, y la desesperación y angustia volvieron al rostro del pelirrojo.

–¡Ya es muy tarde! – Jalo la mano de Jin, para entrar al edificio corriendo, saludando a la recepcionista de paso.

Después de un largo recorrido, llegaron a la sección que les correspondía.

Y los regaños no se hicieron de esperar.

–¡Llegan muy tarde! ¿Se puede saber que demonios les pasa? – El editor a cargo de la novela de Jin, lo miro con un deje de molestia, haciendo que el castaño se encogiese por el regaño. –¡Y tu también, Shidu-san! ¿¡No podías apresurarlo!? Lo mas seguro es que se retrasaron por tu culpa…–Suspiro con enojo, mientras se masajeaba las sienes. – Basta de charla, tenemos que ir a entregar el manuscrito…– El editor les dio la espalda a ambos, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

–Si…– Jin suspiro, mientras era seguido por un Shidu un tanto indignado.

Y apenas iba empezando todo…

* * *

–Ugh…– Jin se quejo cuando salió de la Editorial, a su lado iba Shidu, quien iba arrastrando los pies.

Estaban cansados.

–De verdad…que esos de la editorial son…– Shidu se paso una mano por el rostro, como si de esa manera se le fuera a quitar el cansancio

Ja, sigue soñando campeón.

–Bueno, no nos volverán a molestar como dentro de un mes…–Comento Jin viendo a Shidu con una sonrisa temblorosa, este le devolví el gesto. Siempre que entregaban el escrito, la paz que sentían durante ese casi mes, era hermosa. Disfrutaba cada segundo después de haber entregado una historia, era lo mas-

Y un sonido vergonzoso se escucho.

–'Oh dios…' – Shidu se sonrojo levemente, mientras sostenía su estomago. Jin lo observo , intentando no reírse, cuando vio que no estallaría en carcajadas, le dijo una tentadora oferta a el pelirrojo.

–¿Quieres ir a comer? Te lo debo por lo del taxi~ – Jin le sonrió al otro, mientras su mirada se iluminaba al hacer mención de alimento para su cuerpo, con emoción, asintió. –¿Qué quieres co-…?

–Brochetas.

–¿Eh? P-Pero…

–Brochetas, dije. – Miro con determinación al castaño, haciendo que este se rindiese.

Siendo que ya no había apuro, caminar sería bueno para ellos, por lo que caminaron un largo rato, buscando un lugar para comer las mentadas brochetas.

El sol seguía calentando sin piedad la ciudad, con su antebrazo, Jin se cubrió los ojos, para evitar que la luz solar lo cegase. No había demasiada gente por la acera donde iban.

Se fijo en la hora : 12:30 pm

Algo hizo click en su mente, trayéndole de recuerdo el Pv, de Wannyanpu y novelas, respectivamente.

–"¿Sabes? Odio el verano ver llegar…"– Musito Jin. Una sonrisa de ironía se coló en su rostro.

dicha por su amigo, lo miro divertido. – Jin-san~, no hay gato al cual perseguir, ¿Sabes? – Shidu volvió su vista al frente hasta, que una idea surco por su mente. –Bien, nuestro "gato" serán las deliciosas brochetas que nos esperan~ – Y con eso, Shidu se echó a correr como un niño chiquito

Jin suspiro con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba un poco apresurado para perseguir al pelirrojo. Así tendrían algo de que platicar con los demás -con demás se refería a Wannyanpu- y de que reírse un rato.

Aunque…

Parecía que el reírse un rato no iba a suceder.

Por el paso rápido -que no se puede tomar como correr- alcanzo a ver como el semáforo cambiaba de verde a rojo.

Shidu seguía corriendo como si nada, parecía que no prestaba atencion.

Kami-sama…

Jin, sin esperarse a nada, empezó a correr rápidamente. Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Shidu! ¡Shidu! – El pánico empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Jin. No podía ser cierto, el mismo día, prácticamente la misma hora, por la misma situación…–¡Quítate de el camino!

Mientras mas rápido intentaba acercarse al pelirrojo, mas eterno sentía el camino para llegar hacia el.

El pelirrojo se detuvo, estaba prácticamente a mitad de la calle cuando escucho los gritos de su amigo, vio como este iba corriendo un poco asustado hacia el. Lo vio con evidente confusión, hasta que, escucho un sonido que llamo su atención. Era un claxon.

Un camión se estaba acercando a gran velocidad. Y estaba MUY cerca.

Y parecía ser, que su cuerpo no tenia deseos de obedecerlo.

No puede ser.

No puede ser.

El tiempo pasó en cámara lenta, vio una melena castaña, que reconoció como la de Jin, quien estaba con su cuerpo empujando al suyo, en un intento de sacarlos en aquel embrollo.

–¿Qué…?– Fue el único murmullo que salió de la boca de Shidu al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

Para Jin y Shidu, después de eso, solamente hubo oscuridad.

* * *

–¿D-Donde…?– Susurro Jin al abrir un poco sus ojos. Hubo una luz intensa, por lo que se cubrió con su dorso los ojos. Se sintió acostado en algo suave y esponjoso.

Momento.

Suave y esponjoso.

¿Qué no se suponía que iba "caminando" con Shidu hace unos momentos?

Esperen.

–¡Shidu! –Grito a la vez que se reincorporaba con rapidez al recordar lo que iba a suceder con su amigo

…¿Dónde estaba?

Bien, esta habitación no era la suya, pero aun así, se le hacia familiar…Tenia que ver con anime

La cara de Jin se puso pálida. ¿Es que acaso…

lo había secuestrado un fan de la saga?

Kami-sama lo odiaba, eso era definitivo.

Ósea, está bien que adores la saga, pero ya de ahí en hacer un cuarto exactamente como el de Mary en el anime…eso ya es ir al extremo. Porque ese cuarto, tenía todo TODO lo que tenía el cuarto de Mary en el anime.

Y lo peor de todo, no encontraba a Shidu. Si que no era su día de suerte. En definitiva.

Se levanto con cautela, inspeccionando el cuarto con total dedicación. Bien, la persona que hizo el cuarto incluso se había dado la tarea de hacer que el cuarto oliera a…¿rosas? ¿Vainilla?.

Olía bien…

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a la habitacion, por lo que, rápidamente, empezó a buscar algo con lo cual golpear a su secuestrador. Encontró un libro, por lo que sería lo único con lo que podría defenderse.

–¡No puede ser! –Lloriqueo al saber que con un miserable libro, no se podría defender. Era su fin. Estaba a manos de un fan loco que-

Y no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió.

–Tu si que eres extraño~–Escucho una voz susurrar en su oído. ¡Oh kami!

–¡WOAH! – Jin se asusto por el desconocido que acababa de entrar, por lo que termino lanzándole el libro, dándole de lleno en la cara a un chico, que parecía ser rubio.

–¡Duele ,duele ,duele! – El chico extraño se sobo la cara, para después, con sus gatunos ojos, mirar a Jin – Mira~ Que después de haberte traído a salvo al encontrarte desmayado junto con tu amigo, me golpeas con un libro, pero que desagradable~– El chico rubio le sonrio como un felino, mientras lo miraba con ojos analizadores.

Jin lo miro, mientras el sentimiento de pánico se apoderaba cada vez mas de su ser.

¿¡Lo había secuestrado un fan de Kano Shuuya!?

–N-No se quien seas, pero, se que te gusta la saga de Kagerou Daze, pero no es necesario el haberme secuestrado…– Jin trago saliva al momento de decir eso, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos del otro. ¿Quién miraría a los ojos a su captor?

–¿Kagerou Daze?... – Miro al castaño con un poco de seriedad, puesto que eran pocos los que sabían lo que era el Kagerou Daze, y este tipo lo decía como si fuera nada. –¿Quién eres?...

Jin lo miro con indignación –¿Ah? Luego de que me secuestras, te haces cosplay de Kano Shuuya, y dices ser fan de la saga ¿No sabes quien soy? Pues, ¿Qué clase de fan eres? – Los ojos de Jin se mostraron un tanto enojados.

Kano lo miro sorprendido. Pero cambio rápidamente su expresión a una relajada, con una sonrisa de acompañamiento.

–Tu~… Realmente eres muy extraño~, y tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero serán luego, ahora tenemos que ir con los otros, tu amigo incluso esta ahí.

–¿Shi-Shidu? –Lo miro con preocupación evidente. Kano simplemente asintió con una juguetona sonrisa.

–Sip~ , bien, es hora de ir con los demás – Kano empezó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto, abrió la puerta, y justo antes de dar un paso fuera de la habitación, detuvo su caminar.

–Te diré algo~ , no se quien creas que somos, pero~…– Volteo a ver hacia Shidu, sonriéndole de forma misteriosa – Somos el Mekakushi-dan~. – Y con eso, el chico rubio salió de la habitación.

–¿Mekakushi…dan? –

No podía ser posible.

* * *

*Según lei, esa es la primera canción que saco Jin uwu

Por cierto, no encontré los nombres verdaderos de Jin y Shidu, por lo que los deje asi, también, Shidu se refire a Jin por –san, al ser 3 años mayor, pero la verdad, es que no se como se refieren los unos a los otros.

Por cierto, esto tendra continuacion de no se cuantos capitulos, lo que de mi mente para crear uwu, pero aseguro que seran mas de...no se :c , solamente se, que sera mas de 1 , asi que no tomen esto como un one-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclarare una cosa. En el cap anterior, por el final, puse que Kano veía a Shidu o algo asi, en la escena donde esta hablando con Jin en el cuarto, en caso de que se confundieran, Shidu simplemente fue mencionado, no aparecia en el cuarto con Kano y Jin.**

**Agradecimientos a : Konota-chan , Nana-sann, AkaiNeko84, .92 , Tenchou-Fliqpy , KndCherrie5 , elesama-observer, lili-chan y tomoyo0000001 , por haberse tomado el tiempo de comentar ,créanme, que cuando lei sus reviews, me emocione como loca , es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo y no quedarme dormida.**

**Sin mas, el fic que nació de haber pensado "Y si…?"**

**No me pertenece Kagerou Days / Project o Mekaku City Actors, todo esto pertenece a Papi-Jin.**

* * *

Bien, desde el momento en que despertó, las cosas se habían puesto muy raras, pues, primero un chico se vistió de Kano Shuuya y habia hecho la habitación idéntica a la de Mary. Okay , okay. Eso no esta TAN mal. Pero lo que si hizo que se asustara mas, fue que al llegar a la sala, la vio IDENTICA a la de la saga, y eso no es todo…

Todos estaban vestidos como los personajes.

Eso no estaba "Okay".

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, había un presentimiento que le decía que era realidad, puesto que, cuando se estaba dirigiendo a la sala junto con Kano, este le había hecho una jugarreta al hacerse pasar por Shidu, para luego después, volver a ser Kano y reírse de la expresión que portaba.

Bien, desde ese momento, pensó que nada lo iba a sorprender ya.

Pero se equivoco, y mucho.

–Shidu…sabes que te quiero, pues eres mi amigo… pero podrías…– Pauso unos segundos– ¿¡Dejar de frotarte vigorosamente contra Konoha!? –

Shidu pauso unos segundos para ver a su amigo, Konoha miro con la misma expresión de siempre –ósea, ninguna- a Jin y luego a Shidu, para que después, el pelirrojo volviera a frotar su mejilla contra la mejilla de Konoha, mientras se abrazaba como un Koala a el albino. ¡Al diablo Jin con sus comentarios, el tenia un Konoha de tamaño real, voz real y con hambre real!

–Hmp – Shidu estaba en una muy comprometedora posición con Konoha, puesto que estaba sentado en las piernas del albino, quedando frente a el rostro del mismo, por lo que para sus mejillas les era fácil frotarse.

–¡Shidu!

–Shidu-san~ , por favor deje respirar a nuestro experto en peleas – Kano intento convencer a Shidu para separarse de Konoha, pero al parecer, Shidu seguía aferrado como garrapata al cuerpo de el albino. Como ultimo recurso, el chico rubio iba a intentar jalarlo, cuando de repente, una palida y pequeña mano, tomo la suya, evitando tocar al pelirrojo.

Era Mary.

–No se preocupe, Kano-san. Estoy segura de que Shidu-san está muy emocionado de conocer a Konoha-kun…– Mary le sonrió con "inocencia"

Todos en la sala, pensarían que la inocente Mary lo decía con buenas intenciones.

Pero todos esos pensamientos se iban por el desagüe, al ver como el cabello de la chica, se elevaba y se movía de un lado a otro agitándose como si fuera gelatina. Todos sabían los "gustos" de la chica de cabello platinado.

Y con todos, es TODOS. Bueno, tal vez Konoha no…

Pero es Konoha.

Asi que todos son todos.

El mekakushi-dan estaba reunido en la sala de la base, completo. En un sofá estaban Konoha, Jin , Shidu y Shintaro -este ultimo con cara de traumado al ver las acciones del pelirrojo, mientras Ene se reia silenciosamente en la televisión de la base- . Kido , Kano y Seto estaban enfrente del sofá donde se encontraba Jin, Mary sentada y Seto parado a un lado de ella. En el sofá que quedaba viendo a la tele, estaban Hibiya y Momo, Hibiya viendo feo a Momo y Momo devolviéndole la mirada. Aunque de un momento a otro, Momo dejo de mirar a Hibiya y miro a Jin, haciendo que Hibiya se enojase aun mas. Jin simplemente le sonrió levemente a Momo.

Ante esto, Momo lo siguió viendo, hasta que, decidió hablar – Onii-chan…– Volteo hacia el nombrado, y este volteo a verla – Jin-san se parece a ti…– Momo volteo a ver de nuevo a Jin.

–Incluso puede que se parezcan en lo virgen~– La voz de Shidu era opacada al haber enterrado su cara en el pecho de Konoha, pero se escucho claramente lo que había dicho el pelirrojo.

–¿Virgen…? – La apacible voz de Konoha, salió de su boca.

Kano y Ene luchaban por no estallar en risas, Momo simplemente le mando una mirada de "¡Lo siento tanto!" a Shintaro, mientras este estaba compitiendo con el rojo de su chaqueta. Kido ocultaba una pequeñísima sonrisa debajo de su sudadera. Y los demás…simplemente estaban sonrojados.

–¡Al menos yo no soy un Hikikomori! – Grito Jin con un tono rojizo en el rostro, causado por la vergüenza y enojo.

Ante lo dicho, los que se estaban riendo, osea , Kano y Ene, pararon de hacerlo, y miraron interrogantes a Jin. Ene desapareció del celular, y reapareció en la televisión.

–¿¡Y tu como sabes que el master es virgen!? Osea, se que incluso su aura grita "¡Soy virgen a morir!" Pero, ¡eso solamente lo saben los que se juntan demasiado con el! –Señalo la peliazul, viendo acusatoriamente a Jin. Este simplemente sonreía con nerviosismo. Porque, bueno, no les iba a decir "Lo se porque yo fui quien creo a ese personaje, asi que es obvio que sabría que es un virgen anti-social sin un futuro".

No, tan estúpido no era. Un poco, tal vez , por haber dicho lo de Hikikomori, pero no lo era tanto.

–Recuerden que hay niños presentes. – La voz de Hibiya se escucho en la sala

–¿Vamos a seguir discutiendo sobre la evidente virginidad de Shintaro y seguir traumando a la única mente "sana"? – Kano sonrió despreocupadamente, pero Jin, sutilmente, se dio cuenta que el rubio se había dado cuenta de su descuido, por lo que lo mas aseguro es que haría preguntas. – Ahora, podrían decirnos, ¿que hacían en medio de la calle desmayados?

Kido miro seriamente a Jin – ¿Tuvieron algún problema? Si lo tuvieron, no duden en pedirnos ayuda, haremos lo posible por ayudarlos – suavizo un poco su mirada. Jin la miro un poco incrédulo.

–'Pues veras, soy tu creador y por algún extraño motivo, termine en el mundo ficticio de donde son ustedes, por lo que si, ustedes son personajes ficticios y no existen en mi mundo'– Jin sonrió con amargura al pensar en aquella explicación.

Luego recordó. Uno de sus personajes leía mentes. Ante eso, se tenso visiblemente, luego recordó el carácter que le dio a Seto, y se relajo.

–No tenemos ningún problema, ya sabes, este calor insoportable, hace que colapses…– Paso su mano por su cabeza y se rasco con incomodidad. Si, tenían un problema, y uno muy grave…– Bueno… no tenemos donde quedarnos…– Y era cierto, siendo que , a pesar de que su historia fuera en Japón, lo mas seguro es que su departamento o el de Shidu, no existían en ese lugar.

–Ah~, entonces podrían quedarse aquí, no veo que haya algún problema, tenemos muchos cuartos, ¿no, Kido? – Seto sonrió con amabilidad a Jin, haciendo que este le sonriera.

Lo que no se dio cuenta, es que había metido a Kido en un lio, cosa de la que, después si se dio cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. – B-Bueno…si pueden quedarse, pero, hay ciertas cosas importantes, que debo decirles…pero necesito que Shidu-san, suelte a Konoha-san, para escucharnos…– Jin miro a Shidu , intentando idear una manera de que se separase del albino.

No encontró ninguna manera.

…Esperen.

–Konoha, ¿Puedes separar a Shidu de ti? – Jin le sonrió amablemente al de ojos rojos, mientras que el albino seguía igual de quieto que al principio. – Si lo haces, te daré todas las brochetas que quieras. –

Y no hizo falta mas palabras, para el siguiente segundo, Shidu estaba siendo separado de Konoha, por lo que, el pelirrojo, empezó a hacer berrinche.

–¡No!

Konoha escucho como Jin lo llamaba, lo miro, y vio como este le hacía señas, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer –

Volteo a ver al albino que lo llamaba – ¿Uhmm?

Y lo siguiente, dejo a Shidu sin habla. Konoha le habia hecho una cara de totalmente sumisa, con sus ojos entrecerrados y formando una leve sonrisa – ¿Puedes soltarme?...

Ante esto, Shidu quedo en shock, la quijada casi se le cae hasta el piso de lo tan grande que abrió la boca. Quedo como una estatua. Konoha lo agarro de los costados y lo acomodo a un lado de Jin. El castaño miro a su amigo, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Siguió observando al pelirrojo hasta que noto algo.

Mierda.

–Jin-san, le iba a decir que…–

–Tsubomi-san, lamento decirle, que será para otro momento la plática.

–¿Eh? – Kido lo miro sin entender, sin notar la mirada de Kano, quien miraba fijamente al castaño, mirándolo como sospechoso.

¿Cómo sabia el nombre de Kido, si muy apenas se habia levantado y habia hablado solo con el?

–Mi amigo esta en un shock…– Señalo al pelirrojo, quien, en efecto, estaba como desmayado. Y con "como" desmayado, era porque se encontraba con un fondo de luces de colores , brillos y flores, mientras una sonrisa estúpida se plantaba en su rostro.

Todo el Mekakushi-dan -a excepción de Konoha- no podían creer como Shidu, con el simplemente ver a Konoha había, literal, enloquecido.

'Estos tipos son realmente raros' fue el pensamiento de Shintaro, Hibiya, Kido y Kano . Este ultimo, seguía sospechando seriamente sobre Jin, pues, sabia demasiadas cosas para ser alguien "normal".

–Supongo que la plática será en otro momento, pero aun asi, pueden quedarse con nosotros…– Kido se puso de pie, viendo a Jin con una sonrisa, para luego salir de la sala para ir a hacer unos bocadillos.

Kano la siguió para molestarla.

Y los demás miembros quedaron solos.

–Shidu-san…¿Esta bien?– Mary se le acerco, para ver si se encontraba en buen estado.

Sorpresa que se llevo al ver que seguía en el mismo estado. Shidu parecía no querer salir de Konohaland. La sonrisa en su rostro lo seguía delatando.

–Konoha~…– Fue lo que salió de los labios de Shidu.

Mary lo observo fijamente y sin expresión varios segundos, hasta que, de un momento a otro su cabello comenzó a nuevamente moverse hacia arriba.

–Ma…¡Maravilloso~!– Y al igual que Shidu, la chica comenzó a soñar con múltiples situaciones de Konoha y Shidu.

NUEVA OTP AGREGADA.

Jin miraba perplejo como su personaje estaba encantado con Konoha y Shidu. Bien, el había hecho a Mary fujoshi para agregarle humor a su historia, pero jamás fue su objetivo que emparejara a un desconocido con uno de sus amigos.

Pero bien, ese es el poder del yaoi.

–Mary… no debes de hacer eso, es de mala educación…– Jin, sutilmente, le llamo la atencion a Mary, pero fue suficiente para que la albina, hiciera una cara que pareciera que iba a llorar.

Jin entro en pánico

–¡N-No te estoy regañando! –Se excuso Jin mientras agitaba sus manos con total nerviosismo.

Y llego Seto para salvar el dia.

–Tranquila, Mary, simplemente te esta aconsejando…–Una amable sonrisa fue dirigida a Mary, para después mirar a Jin con una tétrica sonrisa–¿Verdad, Jin-san?

Jin sudo frio. –Claro, haha~…– Los nervios a flor de piel hicieron que su risa saliera temblorosa y débil. Esto causo que Seto sonriera con naturalidad.

'¿¡Cuándo demonios Seto se volvió Yandere!?' Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Jin.

–¿E-Enserio?

–Totalmente.

–¿De verdad?

–Si.

–…

–…

–¿Seguro?

–¿¡Es que estas jugando con mi mente!? – Jin jalo su cabello por la frustración que sentía al platicar con la albina.

Y Mary quería volver a llorar.

Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda.

–¡Completamente seguro Mary, no te preocupes, esta todo bien! ¡OK! – Le enseño el pulgar a Mary, lo que hizo que sonriera y dejara de hacer insinuaciones de un llanto en camino, Seto ya no le miro feo. Todos felices.

Todos excepto uno.

–¿De verdad te pareces a mi…?– Shintaro lo miro con incomodidad, mientras Momo le reclamaba lo que había dicho, Shintaro, sin prestarle atención en lo mínimo a su hermana, continuo hablando. – Eres demasiado extraño…–

–Mira quien habla…– Dijo entre dientes Jin, mirando hacia otro lado. Shintaro no le escucho, pero si Ene.

–Pero master~, Jin-san se ve que si trabaja, no esta todo paliducho y desinflado como usted– Miro pícaramente a el castaño y al pelinegro, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, uno por vergüenza y otro por coraje.

–¡Cállate Ene! – Grito Shintaro mientras veía con enfado a la chica de pelo azul.

–¿Qué dijo, master? ¿Qué enseñe su canal de piernas desnudas…?– Ene, fingiendo inocencia, se acerco a la esquina de la tele, para cambiar de canal, cuando Shintaro, todo asustado, se empezó a retractar.

–¡N-No dije nada! ¡Solamente no lo hagas! – Si pudiera, se lanzaría encima de la chica cibernética, pero como esta es un ser prácticamente inexistente en el mundo "real" solamente podía amenazarla o gritarle, no mas de eso. Pero siempre que lo hiciera, habría horribles consecuencias. Eso lo había aprendido dia a dia.

A veces pensaba que el creador lo odiaba.

Absortos a las miradas ajenas, los trajo a la realidad una risa que intentaba ser callada.

Era Jin. Cosa que no le causo gracia a Shintaro.

–¿¡De que te ries!? – Shintaro miro molesto a Jin, mientras este, dejo de reírse al sentir la mirada de el de ojos negros.

–N-Nada... – Una sonrisa de nerviosismo apareció en su rostro, mientras que miraba hacia otro lado.

–¿Ve, master? No lo mira por lo feo que esta~ –

–¿¡Quieres dejar de molestarme!? – Shintaro dejo de prestarle atención a Jin y comenzó a pelear con Ene.

Jin se relajo cuando vio que el Hikikomori ya no le prestaba atención, pero se tenso cuando sintió otra mirada sobre el. Era Hibiya.

Ciertamente, el niño parecía muy, muy, MUY molesto, con su presencia, pues esa mirada era la que el hacía que intencionalmente le diera a Konoha.

Su propia creación lo odiaba. Que felicidad.

–¿Sucede algo, Hibiya-kun? – Jin intento sonreírle amablemente a el joven Amamiya, pero este simplemente entrecerró mas su mirada, haciendo que Jin se pusiera nervioso, nuevamente.

-…-

-…-

–No me agradas. – Fue la cortante respuesta que dijo el niño para finalmente ponerse de pie y salirse de la sala. Jin simplemente miro como el castaño se iba de la sala, a quien sabe donde.

Bien, tenia a 4 personas encima suyo, simplemente genial. Kano lo tenia vigilado, Seto lo tenia amenazado, Shintaro amenazado como Seto y Hibiya molesto con el.

A todo esto…¿Por qué el niño se enojo? Jin se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto del joven Amamiya.

Sintió otra mirada, una menos amenazante, la cual pertenecía a la Kisaragi menor. Momo.

–N-No se preocupe, Jin-san, Hibiya es simplemente un poco tímido~– Momo rasco su cabeza un poco nerviosa y miro hacia otro lado, pues Jin, ciertamente, era algo lindo, y le daba un poco de pena mirarlo.

Un momento.

Dijo lindo. Dijo que Jin le pareció lindo…

Pero hace un momento dijo que Jin se parecía a su Onii-chan…

–¿¡EH!? – Momo entro en pánico. ¡Indirectamente le había dicho lindo a su hermano, a su amargado y antisocial hermano! –¡No puede ser~! – Momo chillo con amargura al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Solamente hubo una vez en que había pensado que su hermano era lindo, que fue cuando le pidió consejos para "intentar" llevarse mejor con Ayano, y desde ese entonces, no volvió a haber ningún "lindo" alado de el nombre "Shintaro" o "Onii-chan".

Miro a Jin y vio como este lo miraba un tanto asustado, pero intentando disimularlo con una sonrisa. Sabía que la idol era muy nerviosa, pero que supiera, no le había agregado que viera alucinaciones , entonces, ¿Por qué la chica había empezado a gritar como histérica?

Cada vez le estaban saliendo con mas sorpresas. Y no. No era lindo. Para nada.

–M-Momo-san…¿E-Esta bien? –Jin se acerco a la chica, quedando muy cerca, toco su hombro al ver que la chica no reaccionaba, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase, y que de alguna forma, terminase golpeando su cabeza contra la de Jin.

–¡Itai~! – Momo lloro al sentir como se inflamaba un poco su frente por el brusco movimiento que hizo. Miro a Jin, y vio como este estaba sobándose la cabeza. –D-D-D-D-Discúlpeme, Jin-san! ¡N-N-No fue mi intención g-g-golpearlo! – Momo se puso de pie rápidamente – ¡Iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios! – La Kisaragi menor estuvo a punto de irse, hasta que una mano la detuvo, sosteniendo la suya.

–No te preocupes, esta bien– Le sonrió un poco forzado, sintiendo el agudo dolor en el lugar donde fue golpeado.

Momo, al ver que su mano era sostenida por la del chico castaño, se sonrojo levemente y se soltó con rapidez. Fue por 2 bolsas de hielos, le entrego una a Jin y otra se lo quedo ella, se sentó al lado del castaño, y evito mirarlo lo mas que fuera posible.

Toda esa escena fue vista por los miembros que estaban en la sala, y sobre todo, por un chico de 12 años, quien no parecía muy contento con la escena.

* * *

***Se esconde* Juro que hare lo posible por hacer demostraciones de parejas, pero no me maten por ese… Jin x Momo. Plz :C .**

**Antes de que se asusten y corran, no habrá en concreto un Jin x Momo, simplemente será un leve "me gusta" de Momo.**

**Puede, puede, puede, puede que haya HibiMomo…solamente si no les molesta, claro uwu.**

**No habrá yaoi, por mas que lo adore, no habrá :v . La escena de Shidu y Konoha fue solamente fanservice, asi que, no preocupar, y estará bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

OMG. Mi cocoroh se llena de alegría cada vez que veo sus reviews. PD : Tomoyo, no te preocupes xd , mientras sea una critica constructiva no me molesta o enoja :3 , gracias por la corrección uwu.

Hare algunas aclaracioneishons abajo. :v

Kagerou Days / Project o Mekaku City Actors, no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Jin (Shizen no Teki P )

Shidu y Jin son de sus padres que los hicieron con amor uwu kasjdfhlsjkdfhajksdfhk.

Esto que osa llamarse fic, le pertenece a yo . :v

* * *

La hora de la comida, se supone que es el momento donde todos deben de convivir en paz y armonía, degustando los alimentos que se han preparado con total calma para saborear el exquisito sabor que posen. Es algo que se supone todas las familias deben de hacerlo.

Todas menos esta.

En el Mekakushi-dan, la hora de la comida, era como la tercera guerra mundial, solamente que con Tsunderes, seres cibernéticos, personas de 140 años, Hikikomoris y otras frikadas que son tan bizarras como la obsesión de Seto por los venados.

Kido terminó haciendo la comida, y los bocadillos que les iba a dar a los demás, los dejó a la hora que fuera la merienda, por lo que tenían que comer primero para merendar.

Nadie se opuso, puesto que sabían que con la peliverde no era bueno discutir, solamente si fueras un suicida, claro.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, aunque Shidu hizo excepción a la regla, pues terminó sentándose en las piernas de Konoha.

De un lado, estaban Seto, Mary, Momo, Shintaro y Kano. Del otro lado, estaban Kido, Konoha, encima de este Shidu, Jin , Hibiya. Ene simplemente los veía desde el celular, el cual estaba recargado en un libro, para poder ver a todos comer, y sentir un deje de envidia, porque, bueno…todos aman la comida. Y más Konoha.

Kano comenzó a molestar a Mary, Mary se enojó y lo termino paralizando, a los pocos segundos volvió a moverse, pero Kido estaba molesta por lo que hizo antes Kano y le lanzo un plato, Seto, consoló a Mary para que se calmara, Kano jalo a Shintaro para que al Hikikomori le diera, Shintaro se enojo y empezó a pelear con Kano, Momo intentó calmar a su Onii-chan para que no hiciera mayor el problema, Hibiya los miro con una "poker face" a todos, Ene puso "We are the champions" para darle ambiente a la pelea, Konoha…bueno…el se encargo de que la comida no se desperdiciara, y Shidu le ayudó.

Shidu, quien seguía sentado en las piernas de Konoha, le daba de comer al albino.

Y Jin…

Bueno…

Jin era Jin. Miraba la escena que transcurría frente a el con un deje de diversión. Haber creado a esos chicos fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

–V-Vamos chicos, no hay que desperdiciar la comida~…– En un vago intento, Seto quiso calmar las cosas.

Kano estuvo a punto de lanzarle un tazón de arroz, pero paro al ver como un aura de ira comenzaba a emerger de Kido. En ese momento pararon de jugar y empezaron a comer. Ni una palabra salió de los labios de algún miembro en ese momento. Pero Kido lo tomo para poder indagar un poco en los dos nuevos.

–Jin-san , ¿Shidu-san y usted son compañeros de trabajo?

–Bueno…Shidu y yo somos socios, pero también se podría decir que somos, em…¿"conocidos"? – Jin no quería usar la última palabra, si consideraba a Shidu un amigo, pero , teniendo una Fujoshi enfrente suyo, tenía que ser cuidadoso al usar las palabras que tuvieran que ver con su amigo.

Pero su intento de no hacer situaciones comprometedoras, se fue por el caño.

–¿Conocido? Mira, después de que te he ayudado tantas veces…ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo… – Un murmullo de indignación fue lo que le hizo saber a Jin que Shidu estaba enojado.

El pelirrojo tomo los palillos y volvió a darle de comer al albino. Jin, quien no quería que su amigo estuviera enojado con él, dijo algo que pensó que le haría gracia a su amigo.

–Eso no me dijiste anoche…

Y los que se encontraron charlando momentos antes, fueron consumidos por el silencio, Shidu detuvo la alimentación que le daba a Konoha. Después de eso, por tercera vez en el día, un cabello blanco comenzaba a elevarse y a moverse como gelatina.

–¡Hermoso~! – Mary veía a el pelirrojo y castaño con un cara que expresaba total felicidad. – Jin-san, ¿Por qué no dijo que eran pareja? – Mary miró a Jin con un puchero.

Shidu soltó los palillos mientras negaba frenéticamente. – ¡Jamas saldría con un virgen como el! – Señaló como un niño chiquito a Jin, quien, fue el que ahora se encontró indignado, y estuvo a punto de reclamarle, hasta que, otro grito fue el que se escuchó.

–¡¿Qué tienes en contra de los vírgenes?! – Shintaro, con un tono rojizo en su rostro, explotó por lo dicho de Shidu . Ciertamente, el día de hoy la traían mucho con el tema de los vírgenes, y no era algo de lo que debería de estar enorgullecido.

–¡Cierto! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo que haya vírgenes?! ¡Estoy segura que todos en esta sala lo son~! –Ene exclamó desde el celular, viendo como todos los miembros del mekakushi-dan, excepto Konoha, se ponían rojos hasta las orejas.

–¡¿Quieren dejar de repetir esa palabra!? ¡Quiero comer en paz! – Hibiya gritó histérico, aun con el tono rojizo en su rostro, golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

Y eso fue requerido para que todos los miembros del Mekakushi-dan volvieran a sus colores originales y se calmaran.

–Eso no quiere decir que no sean vírgenes…– La chica cibernética susurró.

Y el caos nuevamente se desató.

* * *

Después de la vergonzosa hora de la comida, cada quien se retiró para irse a un distinto lugar. Hibiya se fue a ver la tele junto con Mary, Seto y Momo. Shintaro estaba intentando no dormirse en el sofá. Kido estaba en la cocina limpiando siendo ayudada por un solidario/obligado Kano. Konoha se encontraba dibujando con Shidu cosas que a ambos les gustaban –un cuaderno estaba lleno de dibujos de Konoha, y otro estaba lleno de dibujos de comida-. Y Jin se encontraba platicando animadamente con Ene, con la cual, discutían las razones por las cuales Shintaro era un marginado social -sin llegar a tocar el "delicado" tema de la muerte de cierta persona-.

Al terminar de lavar los platos, salió de la cocina, y miró atentamente todo el ruido que se hacia a causa de los miembros en la base, sonrió levemente, y camino hasta la salida.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Kano la miro un tanto curioso y la siguió.

–Kido~, ¿A dónde vas? – Kano miró como la peliverde se alistaba para salir de la base. Esta se encontraba a punto de cruzar la entrada cuando escucho la pregunta del de ojos gatunos.

–Ire a comprar, con los dos nuevos miembros, ya basto para que se acabara…– Una diminuta sonrisa de felicidad surco los labios de Kido, ciertamente, a pesar de que tuviera que salir nuevamente a comprar comida, le hacía feliz saber que se había acabo por el hecho de haber nuevos miembros.

–¿Los dos nuevos miembros…? ¿¡Quiere decir que ahora son parte del Mekakushi-dan!? – Kano se paró enfrente de la puerta, encarando con sus ojos los oscuros ojos de Kido.

–Siento que ellos saben algo…no sé, me da esa sensación, por eso los acepte…–

El rubio se calmó un poco, pero al segundo, una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa, apareció en su rostro – Eh~…así que tu también te diste cuenta de lo que está sucediendo…

–Kano, no hagas ninguna tontería que asuste a los nuevos miembros…–La amenazante mirada que recibió Kano fue suficiente como para hacerle sudar frio. Movió las manos en un gesto despreocupado.

–Tranquila, Kido~, no hare sentir para nada incomodo a Shidu-san…– Sonrió con inocencia. –¿Te acompaño? Las bolsas estarán demasiado pesadas por los nuevos glotones que tenemos aquí~– Kano se acercó a Kido con una sonrisa, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

–¡N-No me trates como si fuera débil! – La peliverde le miró molesta, para después caminar y quedarse a medio camino para salir por la puerta. –Si te retrasas, no te esperare– Y con esto, la chica salió.

El chico se sobo la cabeza y con una traviesa sonrisa, salió y cerró la puerta, siguiendo a la chica.

–¿Eh? ¿Y Kido-san? – Dijo Mary mirando a todos lados, buscando a la chica peliverde.

Seto le sonrió. – Dijo que iría a comprar comida nuevamente, al parecer se acabo más rápido de lo usual…– Miró disimuladamente a los dos chicos nuevos, para luego dirigir su mirada nuevamente hacia la televisión.

–…y desde entonces, el amo siempre lleva un rollo de papel extra al baño – Concluyo Ene con una sonrisa, pues le era divertido ver la disimulada -pero visible- cara de trauma que poseía el castaño.

–Y-Ya veo…– Bien. Ene era mas troll de lo que él la había creído– Y, dime ¿No hay otra que le molestes así como a Shintaro-kun? – Jin miro el celular con curiosidad.

Ene suspiró.–Ciertamente, casi no puedo bromear tanto como lo hago con el amo, con Danchou-san suelen ser bromas pequeñas, con Kano…¿se le pueden llamar bromas a lo que nos hacemos entre nosotros? , Seto es una perfecta víctima, con Mary no suelo hacerlo mucho, porque o no lo entiende, o porque siento una salvaje mirada asesina por parte de cierto chico ciervo ... –Ene observó con cautela a Seto– Hermanita es muy tolerante~, ah~, Hibiya es muy fácil de bromear, ese chico se asusta fácilmente –Miró con malicia a el miembro más joven– Y con Konoha…– Para ese momento, Ene dejó de sonreír– Con el no puedo hacer ningún tipo de broma, no entiende nada de nada por mas que le explique…– La peliazul se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

Jin le sonrió levemente a la chica en el celular. – Pero, ¿Shintaro-kun tiene que sufrir lo más pesado? – Una gota resbalo por su sien.

La mirada de Ene se volvió un tanto mas sombría. – Algo… es una manera de distraerlo y distraerme – La chica sonrió falsamente, pues aquello en cierta forma era mentira. Jin sabía muy bien que aquello no era cierto, aunque, con las cosas que no sabía de sus personajes, puede que aquello si fuera verdad.

'No puedo creer que ya ni tenga conocimiento de lo que yo hice'. Fue el amargo pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del castaño.

Y hubo algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, que fueron los gritos de vergüenza que Momo hacia.

En la tele, pasaron el concierto en donde ella se termino tropezando, haciendo que Hibiya comenzase a reírse, mientras Seto intentaba calmar a la chica y Mary sonreía un poco feliz.

–¡Deja de reírte~! – Momo chilló mientras jalaba las mejillas de Hibiya. La chica de pelo naranja siguió con lo suyo, hasta que escucho una leve risilla que no pertenecía a ninguno de los que estaban en el sofá.

Era Jin.

Había visto todo el ajetreo que se había formado a causa del video, y, en cierta forma, le dio risa darse cuenta que la chica podía avergonzarse tanto.

Dejó de reírse al sentir una mirada sobre él. Se encontró con los enormes ojos grises de Momo, haciendo que esta última, se sonrojase y mirase hacia otro lado.

–¿Eh? – No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella. –Qué extraño…–Sus ojos bajaron para encontrarse con la picara mirada por parte de Ene –¿Esa cara a que viene?

–Jin-san~, usted sí que es un rompe corazones. – Ene puso su larga manga por encima de su boca, para reírse disimuladamente.

–¿De qué hablas? – A decir verdad, tenía un leve presentimiento de lo que se refería la chica cibernética, pero prefería hacerse el Konoha y que la cosa se quedase donde estaba.

–Vamos, no se haga, usted sabe bien a que me refiero~…–Iba a continuar diciendo mas cosas, pero cuando vio la mirada del otro, se detuvo

Jin sonreía forzada y sombríamente, una mirada que decía " Yo. No. Entiendo. ¿Ok?."

La chica lo observó unos minutos, hasta que, decidió hablar. – Le gusta a la hermanita. –

'Bien, ahora comprendo porque Shintaro-kun se ponía así'. Ciertamente, Ene era otro de los elementos que tenia para agregarle humor a la historia…

¡Pero no esperaba que fuese así de atrevida!

Bien. La hora de la venganza llego. – Puede que si, quien sabe, pero…– Una sonrisa digna de ser del gato risón, apareció en su rostro –A ti… ¿te gusta Konoha…cierto?

Un duelo de miradas y un silencio es lo que había entre Jin y Ene. Ninguno cedió en ese momento.

Bueno, no fue hasta que Ene se encontraba lo suficientemente roja como para pasar de familiar con los tomates.

–¡¿D-D-D-D-D-D-De donde sacas esa tontería, ah!? – Lo miró con molestia y vergüenza. ¡Alguien que acababa de llegar no podía decir eso! – ¡No me gusta! ¡Jamás! ¡Nunca!

–¿Segura? – La sonrisa volvió – Vamos, no te engañes a ti misma~, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo…– Jin le guiñó el ojo y puso un dedo en su propia boca, haciendo la seña de que estaría callado. Prestando poca atención con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin levantar la mirada, escucho algunas exclamaciones, pero no era nada grave.

–¡N-No me gusta! ¡Y en todo caso de que me gustase alguien, jamás seria el! – El enojo y vergüenza estaban bajando, pero otro sentimiento estaba llegando, la frustración.

El lo notó, vio que la chica comenzaba a tener cierto aire sombrío.

'Mierda, si hago esto me la estoy jugando, puede que cambie un poco la historia, bueno, desde el momento en que llegamos, estamos alterando todo un poco…' un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Si hacía eso, se condenaría horriblemente, pero, al menos seria su buena acción del año.

–Se que no lo admitirás pero….– Dudó unos segundos. – Estoy seguro de que tu y el estarán juntos…– Le sonrío suavemente.

–¡¿Ah?! ¡¿No te dije que…?!– Ene estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero fue interrumpida.

–Solo…solo créeme, es una corazonada que tengo…– La chica lo miró unos segundos, después suspiró, en forma de derrota.

–El amo tenía razón…tu sí que realmente eres extraño…– Miró seriamente al chico, para luego sonreír. – Pero, no pareces ser mal tipo.

Bien. No tenía un enemigo asegurado.

Tenía salvación.

–Pero eso no quita que vengare de lo que hiciste– Sonrío tiernamente, aunque bajo aquella piel de borrego, se encontraba un lobo extremadamente sediento de sangre.

Eso le hizo sudar frio. Mierda.

–Lo termine. – Konoha se encontraba muy cerca y a su lado

–¡Uwaaah! – Gritó el castaño mientras abrazaba fuertemente el celular, como si la chica que estaba dentro lo fuese a proteger. Aunque, si ella pudiese, no lo haría.

–Lo termine.– Repitió el albino.

–¿Q-Que terminaste?... –

Y Konoha, sin saber lo que había dibujado, lo enseño.

Ene estaba acostumbrada a las cosas cerdas de su amo. Incluso sabía lo que veía Mary. Pero jamás había visto eso…

Y Jin…

Jin pues…

El sonrojo fue tan grande que termino desmayándose.

Ene, sin prestarle atención al que acaba de desmayarse, siguió viendo el dibujo, con una "poker face" inigualable.

–¡Ah! Konoha-kun, ¿Terminaste mi dibujo como te pedí? – Mary se acercó felizmente al de ojos rojos, mientras tomaba su dibujo con una enorme sonrisa.

–Si…¿Mary?...

–¿Si?

–¿Cómo se le llama a esto?... – El chico señaló el dibujo

–Yaoi hard~ – Los cabellos de la chica se elevaron – Esta pareja se le conoce como JinShidu ¿Okay?

–Hmmm.

Ella no mentía con lo de nueva OTP.

* * *

FKSDJFHLSDJFHASDJKFHSDJKFHASDJKF Fue difícil :c .

Sinceramente, no esperaba poder terminarlo, se me habia ido la inspiración bien feu :c .

Por cierto, tengo una preguntita. ¿Quieren que agregue a Wannyanpu? Es solo si ustedes quieren.

Y hare unas aclaraciones.

A mi me gusta el yaoi, soy fujoshi, para aclarar, pero, no puedo poner yaoi en esta historia, de ninguna pareja :c , y con ninguna, es ninguna, las fujoshis tendrán que conformarse con el fanservice :c , es que miren, no a todos los lectores les agrada el genero del yaoi, y no, no les estoy echando la culpa a ellos, incluso, al momento de planear la historia, yo decidi que no tendría yaoi. Decidi hacerla asi para que todos tuvieran de lo que les gustaba un poco. Puse fanservice, y hay parejas hetero (como notaron con el KonoEne y KanoKido). No puedo poner shonen-ai, porque, de cierta manera, seria lo mismo :c, yo quiero que estén comodos con la historia, por eso intento cumplir hasta donde puedo, sus peticiones.

Con respecto al HibiMomo…a algunos no les agrada esta pareja, por lo que, en 2 capitulos mas (si es que mi mente da para eso) decidiré si serán pareja o no.

Las actualizaciones dependen mucho de 2 cosas, inspiración y tiempo, y no, no es mi tiempo, es el de mi amiga. Yo no tengo cuenta en fanfiction porque termine olvidando las contraseñas, "Oneshenti" se toma la molestia de subir la historia por mi, porque ella sabe que no poseo cuenta en la pagina, pero sus peticiones y reviews siempre los veo, para que al momento de escribir la historia, cumpla algunas de sus expectativas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3


End file.
